eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4980 (22 December 2014)
Synopsis Stacey avoids sleeping in Dean’s bed, pretending Lily’s had a nightmare. Stacey asks Linda what she was going to tell her the night before. Linda claims she was just being overprotective, reassuring Stacey. At Blades, Stacey pretends to be offended when Dean flirts with a customer. Mick arrives to sell raffle tickets and, again, asks Stacey and Dean to come for Christmas, suggesting Stacey brings Kat and the kids too. He reveals Linda’s pregnant, Stacey congratulates him but Dean’s quiet. Stacey mentions to Dean that Linda was weird the night before but puts it down to her hormones. Later, Stacey tells Dean Mick obviously likes him, now he’s got to convince Linda who said he was a bit of a ladies’ man. Stacey thinks Linda was defensive when she said it and notes Dean is too, asking if something happened between them; Dean tells her to drop it. At the Vic, Mick announces that Linda’s expecting. Linda draws the raffle and Stacey wins a bottle of whisky. Dean comes in as Linda’s handing it over and she flinches when he touches her. Clearly unsettled, Linda carries on with the raffle but soon heads upstairs. Stacey follows. Stacey tells Linda all about her own experience of rape, which strikes a chord with Linda. Stacey asks if Dean raped her and Linda nods. It’s Emma’s first day of civilian life, she’s trying to be cheerful but Max isn’t talking to her. Emma tries to make plans for Christmas Day but Lauren apologetically explains she’s going to Peter’s. Emma insists the job and murder investigation is behind her. In the cafe, Lee calls Lauren two faced. Lauren explains she spoke to Whitney and knows she isn’t a liar, she was just in shock. Once Lauren’s gone, Lee ponders why Lauren didn’t tell the police about going to Lucy’s house on Good Friday. Fatboy’s worried when Lee reveals what he’s done with the video. Emma agrees to meet up with Cameron Bryant. Bryant reveals he’s discovered that it was Max who made the ‘anonymous’ call about her relationship with him. Emma’s suspicious but Bryant assures her he just wants to protect her. Back home, Emma confronts Max who claims he did it for her. Emma storms out, insisting they’re over. Lauren follows Emma out and hands over the padded envelope addressed to her, apologising for her dad’s behaviour. Opening the envelope, Emma finds a memory stick. She plugs it into her computer and watches the video file. Kat returns to work on the stall, she’s acting positive and Donna’s supportive. Ian’s short staffed in the cafe and Jane agrees to help out. Masood notes it’s just like the old days. Everyone’s avoiding Alfie except Ian, who takes him in and says he can stay as long as he likes. Alfie’s clearly devastated and Ian can’t leave him. When Ian eventually arrives at the cafe, he and Jane naturally start working as an efficient team. When Kat’s back’s turned, Alfie picks up one of the twins. Kat’s angry and refuses to give Alfie permission to see the kids for an hour on Christmas Day. Jane overhears Alfie telling Kat he’s staying at the Beales’. Jane asks Ian why he didn’t tell her – Ian explains he’s not condoning what Alfie did but everyone makes mistakes. Ian’s surprised when Jane kisses him. Yvonne persuades Dot to leave her with Nick and cover Cora’s shift at the Launderette. Nick gets an old Sex Pistols record out of the attic. Yvonne tells Nick he broke her heart. Later, Dot returns from her double shift and is horrified to find Nick and Yvonne naked on the sofa. The market ladies watch admiringly as Kush stretches. Shabnam complains to Denise that Kush thinks the whole world is in love with him and is adamant she isn’t interested. Denise is offended when Shabnam tries to give her money off a pint of milk. At the Vic, Denise isn’t thrilled when Patrick wins dinner at Beales’ in the raffle. Linda presumes Denise has stolen a bottle of booze which Mick actually gave her as a Christmas bonus. Linda tries to throw Denise out but Kush stands up for her and Linda eventually apologises. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes